Nico di Angelo Plays Truth or Dare
by nicodiangeloforever
Summary: Nico di Angelo is inside his cabin at Camp Half-Blood, when Percy suddenly calls him and tells him to come over. Over the phone, he hears other people there... Nico wonders what his crazy cousin could be up to.
1. I Get a Call From Percy

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or Camp Half-Blood, or any of**

**that stuff. Rick Riordan does. (Nico: It's true!)**

**This is my first ever fanfiction story, so please don't be disappointed...**

I'm Nico di Angelo, in case you don't know. And I'm extremely bored. I mean, I don't even have any piece of technology!

*RING* *RING* ... Oh... I forgot. I have an IPhone.

Oops. So I dug it out of the pocket of my black jeans and found it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Nico." Percy's voice answered back.

"What's up, Perce?" I asked.

"Come over to my cabin, right now!" He said excitedly.

"Uh... why?" I questioned suspiciously. Percy has this horrible habit of playing prankson me sometimes, like that time he threw a blueberry pie in my face... that was incredibly hard to wash off, even after *ahem*, _KINDLY_ getting dumped in the lake.

"...Nico?!" I guess I must've zoned out while thinking about the horrors of _trying _to get blueberry pie out of my hair.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about something."

"You're turning into an Athena kid." Percy joked.

"_Hey_! I heard that!" Annabeth's voice yelled from somewhere in Percy's cabin.

"I'm sorry Annabeth! Please don't kill me!" Percy pleaded, and I heard familiar laughter in the backround. Sounds like Percy invited a few friends over.

"I won't if you just get Nico to come over." Annabeth's voice said.

"NICO! Come right now or I'm _dead_!" Percy whispered LOUDLY, emphasizing "dead".

"Okay, okay! I'll be right over! Jeez..." I said.

**So how did you like it? Review please! ;) I know it's kinda short... Sorry 'bout that.  
**


	2. I Get a Dare

**Disclaimer: Nico: nicodiangeloforever _sadly_ doesn't own PJO.**

**So here's the second chapter! Enjoy.**

I decided I was too lazy to walk the 20 meters to the Poseidon's cabin, so I shadow traveled. It felt so good to feel the cold rushing at my face as I passed through the darkness.

But the feeling soon ended as I fell on the floor in the middle of the sea god's cabin.

Everyone in the room, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, Connor, Travis, Hazel, Leo, Frank, Jason, and Piper, all stared at me, shocked.

"Ouch." I said blankly.

"Dude!" Leo exclaimed. "That was awesome."

Connor and Travis tried to stifle their laughter. I glared at them. "Sorry!" They said quickly.

"Are you okay?!" Hazel asked worriedly, rushing to my side and helping me up.

"I'm fine." I whispered. Then I did a double take. "Hazel?! Why are you here?!"

She smiled. "Percy Iris messaged me, and Reyna let Frank and me come here." Then she added, "We rode Arion."

"Oh."

"Nico, did you _really_ have to shadow travel here? I almost had a heart attack!" Percy complained.

"I thought you wanted me to come fast so that Annabeth wouldn't kill you?"

"Speaking of killing, shouldn't you tell your guests why they're here, Percy?" Annabeth asked, smirking, and I traced some humor in her voice.

"Uh, yeah..." Percy said. "I wanted to know if you'll all play truth or dare with me?"

"YES!" Connor, Travis, and Leo all yelled at once.

"Why not?" Thalia said, shrugging.

"Sounds fun." Piper smiled.

"Count me in." Jason declared.

"Um, Sure." Grover decided.

Frank and Hazel looked at each other, coming to a quick agreement. "We'd love to." Hazel said.

I wasn't so sure I wanted to play, especially with the Stolls and Leo around.

"What about you, Nico?" Percy asked.

I gulped. "S-sure."

The Stolls and Leo grinned evilly. "I'll go first." Travis said, an innocent look on his face.

"Truth or dare... Nico?" He asked.

Panic flashed momentarily on my even-paler-than-usual-face.

"Uhhhh... dare?" I said, not wanting to look like a coward, but it ended up coming out like a question.

Travis smiled again. "I dare you to get into a fight with Clarisse."

Oh. No.

And so that's how I found myself sneaking up behind Clarisse. I knew it was a dangerous thing to do, but I _was_ dared. And Travis was taping it on video, to make sure I did it.

It turned out to be Clarisse doing most of the fighting.

"HEY CLARISSE, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?!" I yelled tauntingly, regretting

it as soon as it came out of my mouth.

"DI ANGELO! HOW DARE YOU!" She said, starting to run towards me.

I was terrified.

In a matter of seconds, Clarisse grabbed me, pushed me to the ground, and started

punching me.

"O-OW!" I cried out in pain as she hit my jaw.

Then she got an evil glint in her eyes and started to drag me towards the bathrooms.

"Please, anywhere but the toilets!" I begged as she dragged me by the feet. Clarisse was merciless.

She shoved me to my knees and then pushed my head into the not so clean toilet.

I really don't want to go into details... but let's just say that it was one of the grossest things that ever happened to me.

I got back to Percy's cabin soaking wet and covered with bruises and scrapes.

Everyone was laughing and watching a video being projected on Percy's wall.

Of course, it was of me being pulverized and dunked into the toilet by Clarisse.

"I'm going to bring you to the Underworld the hard way, Travis." I said calmly.

Travis' eyes widened and he inched as far away from me as possible.

Everyone looked at me expectantly. "You really want me to kill him?" I asked, slightly surprised. Travis whimpered.

"Ye- Uh... I mean no! It's your turn to pick someone." Percy explained.

"Truth or dare, Leo?" I said, with an eery smile on my face. "Dare." He said confidently.

"Ok. I dare you to..."

**Lol, I gave you a little cliffhanger there. But don't worry, I'll make the next chapter soon...**

**Please remember to review!**


	3. Percy Gets Dared

**Disclaimer: I'm sure you don't want to hear this too many more times, so this is the last I'll say this. I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does.**

**Also, it's hard to think up good dares, so in your reviews if you have a good idea for a dare, please share it with me. :) Your idea could be a good chapter...  
**

"I dare you to..." I started, trying to think up something good. Then I had it, and I smiled evilly. "I dare you to give Artemis a ring and ask her to marry you."

Leo gulped. "If that's the only good thing you can think of..." He trailed off.

Thalia made a choking sound in her throat. "How _DARE _you insult Lady Artemis like that!" She yelled, outraged, and then turned to me. "You do know that fire boy over here is going to get turned into a deer, an ugly one, then hunted down and shot with a million arrows? You really want that to happen to a friend?"

"Uhhh... I'll make sure that doesn't happen..." I said, unsure of how I would do that.

"Everyone will blame it on you if he dies." Thalia said.

"It's just a game, _Pine-Cone Face_." I said challengingly.

"You're just asking to be electrocuted, _Death Breath_." Thalia smirked as a lightning bold came out of nowhere and hit me.

"YOU LITTLE-" I yelled angrily, pulling out my sword as skeleton warriors came out of the ground.

"Uh guys, now is _not_ the time..." Jason said nervously.

"Oh, right. There's a dare that Leo has to do." I said, remembering why we were arguing.

I pulled a ring out of my pocket and handed it to Leo. "Have fun."

"Um, why do **you**, of all people, have a _ring_ in your pocket?!" Leo asked.

"Not important. Go do your dare."

So Leo ran off to find Artemis. I brought along a video camera and some popcorn, and then we all hid behind a bush.

"A-Artemis?" Leo said awkwardly.

She turned around. "What, Valdez?"

Leo pulled out the ring and said quickly, "Willyoumarryme?"

"What was that?" Artemis asked suspiciously.

"Will you marry me?" He said slowly, and his voice trembling.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME LIKE THAT?! I'M GOING TO TURN YOU INTO AN AARDVARK AND-"

"A-Artemis? I was playing truth or dare with my friends. Nico dared me to do that." Leo said timidly.

"Nico di Angelo?" Artemis spluttered.

"Yep, the one and only."

I decided it was time I should run. But the Stolls got it on video when I explain to Artemis that it was only a joke, and that I didn't think it was funny anymore. I ended up running through my life through the forest, shadow-traveling to some random person's house across the world while they were having a shower, and getting turned into a black aardvark.

And of course the Stolls got most of that on video, too.

And let me tell you, being an aardvark is **_not_** fun.

After Thalia calmed down Artemis, we continued with the game.

Leo eyed everyone like they were prey, and then rested his eyes on Percy, who looked about as pale as a fish out of water. Heh, fish... _Curse you ADHD!_

"Percy, I dare you to soak Dionysus with the water from the boys bathroom's toilets."

"WHAT?!" Percy yelled. "He'll turn me into a grape!"

"Nah, he won't." Leo assured him, and then under his breath he whispered so that Percy wouldn't hear, "Hopefully..."

**So how did you guys like this chapter? Remember to hit the review button, it's easy!**


End file.
